Okaasan!
by reycchi
Summary: Rambut perempuan itu panjang, berwarna merah muda lembut. Dahi perempuan itu dihiasi dengan kristal yang mirip dengan milik dirinya sendiri. Sekilas mirip Morgiana, menurut Aladdin. Hanya saja perempuan ini memiliki mata yang lebih lebar dan raut wajah yang lebih ramah. Siapakah dia?


**Disclaimer:**

Magi beserta seluruh isinya © Shinobu Ohtaka

Cerita dalam fanfiksi ini © reynyah

* * *

**Summary:**

Ia dongakkan kepalanya dan ditemukannya sesosok perempuan yang mungkin seumuran dengan Morgiana, berdiri di hadapannya. Rambut perempuan itu panjang, berwarna merah muda lembut. Dahi perempuan itu dihiasi dengan kristal yang mirip dengan milik dirinya sendiri. Sekilas mirip Morgiana, menurut Aladdin. Hanya saja perempuan ini memiliki mata yang lebih lebar dan raut wajah yang lebih ramah. Siapakah dia?

* * *

**Warning****:**

OOC, OOT, bahasa gak baku, alur kecepetan, gajelas, typo, ancur, de el el

* * *

**Fic spesial tentang Aladdin yang belum pernah ketemu sama ibunya**

**Bukan untuk merayakan tanggal empat belas, Rey cuma kepingin aja :3**

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

**Okaasan!**

a story about Aladdin

by reynyah

* * *

Aladdin membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

Dikedipkan matanya kembali. Satu kali, dua kali, hingga matanya bisa mengenali benda-benda yang ada di depannya. Tidak, sebenarnya tidak ada benda sama sekali di hadapannya. Ia hanya bisa melihat warna biru, diselingi dengan warna-warna seperti putih, abu-abu, dan hitam. Rasanya ia bukan berada di bumi, dia sedang berada di dimensi lain dimana ia merasa sendirian.

Ya, sendirian.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Aladdin meneliti sekelilingnya. Tidak, ia tidak menemukan sosok siapapun di sekitarnya. Ia tidak menemukan Alibaba, Morgiana, Sphintus, Titus, Sinbad, atau siapapun itu di sana. Dia masih merasa sendirian, dan dia yakin dia memang sendirian.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Suara itu muncul lagi. Semakin penasaran, Aladdin berdiri lalu berjalan pelan-pelan mengelilingi tempat tersebut yang tidak jelas dimana pangkal dan ujungnya. Tidak merasa akan tersesat, Aladdin berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan tempat ia duduk sejak tadi.

Masih, tidak ada siapapun di sana.

"Halo?" sapa Aladdin pada siapapun yang mengeluarkan suara tadi.

Hening, tidak ada yang menjawab sapaannya.

"Halo?" ucap Aladdin lagi. "Ada siapa di sana?"

Hening.

Aladdin mendesah. Ia kemudian duduk lalu membuka tas kecilnya. Di dalamnya, dia menemukan sepotong roti yang tampaknya masih bagus. Sambil memikirkan jalan keluar dari tempat aneh itu, Aladdin memutuskan untuk mengisi perutnya terlebih dahulu. Dia tidak tahu akan ada di sana sampai kapan, bukan?

"Boleh aku minta?"

Aladdin tersentak. Ia dongakkan kepalanya dan ditemukannya sesosok perempuan yang mungkin seumuran dengan Morgiana, berdiri di hadapannya. Rambut perempuan itu panjang, berwarna merah muda lembut. Dahi perempuan itu dihiasi dengan kristal yang mirip dengan milik dirinya sendiri. Sekilas mirip Morgiana, menurut Aladdin. Hanya saja perempuan ini memiliki mata yang lebih lebar dan raut wajah yang lebih ramah.

Siapakah dia?

"Eh, ya, tentu," jawab Aladdin sambil membagi rotinya menjadi dua lalu menyerahkan sepotongnya kepada perempuan tadi. "Aku Aladdin."

"Sheba," senyum perempuan tadi sambil menerima roti dari Aladdin. "Apa ini?"

"Ini roti buatan temanku yang penyihir," jawab Aladdin sambil mengunyah rotinya dengan bahagia. "Dia memberikannya padaku, sebelum aku pergi berkelana."

"Oh, jadi kau pengelana?" tanya Sheba sambil ikut mengunyah rotinya.

Aladdin mengangguk. "Aku sedang belajar sihir."

Mata Sheba mendadak membesar. "Jadi, kau juga bisa menyihir?"

Aladdin mengangguk antusias. "Apa Oneesan juga bisa menyihir sepertiku?"

Sheba tergelak. "Sedikit, sedikit," jawabnya. "Coba, kau tunjukkan sihir andalanmu padaku, Aladdin."

Ditantang seperti itu, Aladdin sontak berdiri lalu mengangkat tongkatnya. Dengan sihir haru-haru-infigaru andalannya itu, ia mengeluarkan api. Kali ini, berbeda dengan sihir-sihir sebelumnya, api yang ia hasilkan lebih dahsyat dan lebih panas. Sheba bertepuk tangan melihat aksi Aladdin yang satu itu.

"Hebat, hebat," pujinya dengan wajah kagum. "Sihir api yang hebat."

"Nee, apa aku boleh melihat Oneesan menyihir sesuatu?" tanya Aladdin sambil kembali duduk.

Sheba mengerutkan dahi. "Misalnya seperti apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau..." Aladdin meletakkan rotinya yang masih bersisa di hadapannya dan Sheba. "Menyihir roti ini menjadi lebih banyak?"

Sheba terkekeh. "Mudah," ucap Sheba. Dengan satu kali sentakan tongkat, roti di hadapannya dan Aladdin sudah bertambah jumlah. "Masih kurang?"

"Bagaimana Oneesan melakukannya?" tanya Aladdin dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Mudah saja sebenarnya," jawab Sheba, berniat menjelaskan. "Aku hanya perlu memperbanyak partikel-partikel penyusun roti ini sehingga membentuk benda baru yang sama persis dengan benda aslinya."

"Darimana Oneesan mempelajari sihir seperti itu?"

"Dari guruku dulu," jawab Sheba dengan senyum. Kemudian ia menunduk. "Juga... dari laki-laki yang kusukai dulu."

"Dimana laki-laki itu sekarang, Oneesan?" tanya Aladdin penasaran. Obrolan mereka memang sudah mulai keluar topik, tetapi Aladdin merasa perlu menanyakan soal itu kepada Sheba.

Sheba terkikik pelan. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu."

Tiba-tiba hening. Tidak ada sahutan dari pihak Aladdin, juga tidak ada penjelasan tambahan yang keluar dari mulut Sheba. Keduanya saling diam, saling bergulat dengan pikiran masing-masing. Bergulat dengan pikiran memang tidak pernah mudah.

"Aladdin."

"Oneesan."

Mereka menyebutkannya secara bersamaan.

Sheba tertawa kecil. "Kau boleh mulai lebih dulu, Aladdin."

"Apakah Oneesan ini..." Aladdin diam sejenak, mendadak merasa ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Memiliki hubungan darah denganku?"

_DEG_! Jantung Sheba tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat dari kecepatan normal. Dia tersenyum, berusaha tetap terlihat tenang di hadapan Aladdin. "Memangnya kenapa kalau kita berhubungan darah?"

"Eh, tidak," kekeh Aladdin. "Hanya aku belum pernah melihat orang lain dengan kristal mirip punyaku di dahi."

Sheba menyentuh dahinya lalu tersenyum kecil. "Iya, Aladdin, kita memang memiliki hubungan darah."

Mata Aladdin sontak berbinar-binar. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sheba. "Apa itu, Oneesan? Apa hubungan kita?"

"Aku ini..." Jeda sejenak. "Ibumu, Aladdin."

.

.

.

.

.

"I-ibuku?"

Sheba tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Hanya senyum sederhana dari wajah Sheba membuat mata Aladdin tidak kuasa menciptakan bendungan air mata yang selalu dapat diciptakannya.

"OKAASAN!" serunya sambil memeluk Sheba.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga! XD

Mungkin terlalu serius, mungkin alurnya juga terlalu cepet... Rey minta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas berbagai kesalahan. Semoga kalian puas membacanya :3

Silakan isi _review_ kalau memang ada yang ingin disampaikan, terima kasih :3


End file.
